


You are the only exception

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 30 day NSFW OTP challenge! [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hickeys, Kissing, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: {Day two: Kissing {Naked}}Yoshiko doesn't usually like changing in front of people, but Hanamaru is the only exception.





	

Day two: Kissing {Naked}

Yoshiko hated getting changed in front of people, whether it be her family or her friends she hated it. It made her feel vulnerable, and self concious. She didn't like her body, and she didn't want people to see it. It's been around two years since she's ever really changed fully in front of anyone, and she would have kept that streak going if it wasn't for one person.  
Hanamaru Kunikida. 

They'd been with each other for about a year and a half, and through out that time Yoshiko had managed to make up a poor excuse as to why they should keep their clothes on, but it was clear that Hanamaru was getting tired of waiting. She still took her clothes of each and every time she suggested they both did it, and didn't put them back on when Yoshiko said she should. She didn't mind, she liked her body and wanted to show it to Yoshiko, but it was concerning her as to why Yoshiko wouldn't do the same.  
"Yoshiko-chan, are you okay with this, zura?" Hanamaru needed to know if she was doing anything wrong, or if she was making her uncomfortable. The girl had never said anything about being uncomfortable, but it was better to ask than to not. "I can stop if you want...."

Yoshiko gave a hard swallow, shaking her head. "No, no. You're fine...Don't worry about me."

Hanamaru didn't look convinced, and leaned over to give her a hug. She felt Yoshiko tense up at her touch, as well as her body temperature increase. "You know, Yoshiko-chan...If you're as hot as you feel...Maybe you should loose a few layers, zura? Not everything just...Your blazer?"

Yoshiko thought it over for a few moments before nodding slowly. It was just a blazer and no harm could come from it, right? She slowly moved away from Hanamaru and took it off, folding it neatly and placing it on the dresser near her bed. She felt a lot cooler without that thing on.

"Perfect..." Hanamaru reached over and took Yoshiko's hand, leading her over to the bed. The pair sat down, and Hanamaru gave her a smile. At this stage, Yoshiko would usually give her some excuse, but she'd kept her mouth shut. She wanted to get over her fear, and she knew Hanamaru wouldn't make fun of he for what she looked like. 

"I-It's still a little warm in here..." Yoshiko muttered, undoing the first few buttons on her shirt. She could feel Hanamaru looking, watching her as she slowly undressed. God, it was embarrassing. The first few buttons soon turned into the whole shirt, it now being open and exposing her bra and stomach. Yoshiko had started to go red again, not daring to look at Hanamaru. That was until she felt a cold hand on he stomach, causing her to shiver.

"It's so soft...I love it, zura." Hanamaru commented, gently moving her hand around Yoshiko's stomach. She wasn't lying, she really did love it. She loved everything about Yoshiko.  
"Z-Zuramaru...I uh...I'm not very comfortable with um...S-Showing people my body...But I need to get over my fears...W-Will you help me?" There. She'd finally said it, she'd finally asked for help. She watched as Hanamaru gave her a soft smile, nodding slowly.

"Of course I'll help you, Yoshiko-chan! You could have said so sooner, and I would've understood, zura..." Hanamaru gave her a kiss on the cheek, her hands moving to Yoshiko's shoulders and gripping the shirt fabric. "Lets' get this off, shall we?"

Yoshiko gave a slow nod, and with her consent Hanamaru started to remove the shirt from her shoulers, pulling it down her arms. It was soon all the way off, and Yoshiko crossed her arms over her chest. She felt vulnerable without her shirt, it was like she'd lost a layer of skin. Hanamaru slipped onto Yoshiko's lap, facing her with her legs wrapped around the other's waist. She leaned in, kissing Yoshiko gently on her lips. The kiss was unlike any they had shared before, as it was gentle with a hint of want and need. Hanamaru soon broke the kiss, and kissed down Yoshiko's jaw and to her neck. She left bite marks and hickeys anywhere she could, trying to show Yoshiko how much she loved her body without saying it. "Yoshiko-chan...Can I take this off?" She asked, her hand gently tugging at Yoshiko's bra strap, "Please, zura..."

"I-If you really want to..." Her eyes drifted to the side, as did her head. Hanamaru put her hands on Yoshiko's cheeks, making her look at her.

"I'm asking if you want me to, zura."

"Welll um...Not really bu--"

Hanamaru cut her off, "Then I won't." She went back to kissing her, now kissing along her collarbones and gently nipping at them when she could. She pushed Yoshiko back onto the bed so that she was straddling her and then began to kiss down her stomach, licking it as she did so. Yoshiko gave a shudder when she felt Hanamaru's warm tongue against her stomach. It was a strangely satisfying feeling, and she wanted more. She wanted so much more from Hanamaru, but most of it couldn't be done with clothes on. It gave her all the more reason to get over her fear. Yoshiko gulped, and chewed her lip for a few moments. It was now, or never. If she didn't say it now, she never would.

"Zuramaru..?" She began, her voice quiet.

Hanamaru looked up, giving Yoshiko a confused look. "Yes Yoshiko-chan..?"

"I uh..." She shook her head, trying to gain some of her confidence back. "Y-Your mistress would like to have her way with a mere mortal such as yourself!...Please?"

Hanamaru just looked even more confused. "What..?"

Looks like she was going to have to be blunt, great. Yoshiko took a deep breath, preparing herself for the embarrassment she would soon feel. "I uh...I want to fuck you. Please."

"...Ohhhhh..."

**Author's Note:**

> This continues on in day three: first time!
> 
> Please note that most of these are going to be linked. In 'Relationships are crazy.' when recalling their first time, Hanamaru is thinking about this and what is upcoming in day three! You'll all finally get to find out what that call to Mari was about, and I'll get to write some actual smut!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
